


In Your Loving Arms

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men:Days of Future Past
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Charles Being Concerned, Emotional Erik, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Graphic Description, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Poor Erik, Torture, mature content, protective Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Set during Days of Future Past. Past Erik and Charles.What happens when Erik stayed unconscious in the fountain, he's body being held down by Beast. Who would bring him back? Who would learn to love him again? Who would learn to heal him physically and mentally? Who would learn to forgive him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on here so yeah, here's my story please enjoy.

Erik stood proudly by the entrance as if he had already won but he knew that this war upon mutants and humans wasn't over. His eyes glared upon his friend and his friend's sister where they exchanged loving remarks and kind words into reach other's ears. Erik stared at both Charles and Raven, taking note of the times that he too was loved, the times when his mother would sing to him making him go to sleep. The endless nights of sweet dreams turned into nightmares... Erik shook his head; he refuses to step foot into unwanted territory. Those memories were locked away not seeing the living daylight ever again and Erik kept it that way, forever lost in his mind filled with revenge and sorrow.

Charles and Raven spoke softly, sharing every moment to say what they wanted. Their hearts intertwined with feeling that they couldn't control and it stayed that way. Beside Erik was Hank, he eyed Raven with his own and the familiar smile was back on his face. Since the first time he laid eyes on Raven he knew he was in love, thinking that a guy like him would had a chance to get with the girl like Raven.

Minutes were wasted as Charles and Raven reunited but Erik was impatient and resulted in a likely thought. While they were busy with their cosy reunion Erik sealed his plan and sooner or later someone was going to pay the price.  
 "Erik?"  
 "Erik?"  
 Charles and Raven stopped their chatter and looked directly into Erik's direction.  
 "What are you doing?"  
 "Securing our future. Forgive me,  
 Mystique. As long as you're out there, we'll never be safe."  
 "Erik..."  
 "Use your power, Charles. Stop him" said Mystique, her yellow eyes completely filled with confusion and rage.  
 "He can't" Erik said as the gun in his hand pulled the trigger and after that all hell broke loose. Hank tackled Erik to the ground but his finger already was speeding towards the blue mutant.

The speeding bullet spiralled out of the barrel of the gun and headed towards Mystique. She sprinted out and out through the window however she wasn't free for long. Erik managed to free himself from Hank's grasps to manipulate the bullet changing it direction back to its main target. Raven was out the window, she would have landed well if it wasn't for the bloody bullet. Charles had his own problems as trying to stop Erik was hard enough without this telepathy but also trying to bring Logan back to his senses.

Raven landed on her feet but the the bullet in her flesh was making it hard to stand. The pain from her leg was making it was to walk making her wish she had teleportation as her powers but sadly she had no choice in her mutation. Raven's heart blasted so fast that it numbed the pain for a while from her leg. Shocks and screams soon echoed through the air as Raven was overcoming her dizziness, the pain in her leg was catching up to her. Her eyes blurred from the sunlight unable to see the petrified looks of the homosapians.

Charles on the other hand was busy with his own problems in which one was to calm an extremely angered Logan and that bloody son of a bitch, Erik Lehnsherr, had escaped through the broken window made by his sister, to come after her. Hank had already chased after Erik and without his telepathy Charles knew nothing of what was going on down on the Paris street below.  
 " Erik, what have you done?" Charles thought, his mind the only one that's in his brain while everyone else was complete ejected.

Erik was busy dealing with succeeding in killing Mystique himself that he didn't bother to check Hank closing in on him. After touching down Raven was still on her feet, limping yes but still active. She limped away, far away as possible from Erik's path but Erik was to head from Raven. The metal bullet was still lounged into her leg and with getting closer to danger it wasn't going to be easy to avoid the humans and Erik.  
 "Stop Erik! Erik, please..." Raven pleaded whilst on the ground her leg now still hot with pain.

Their surrounds were so loud it hurt her ears, each human around them screaming and running in all directions. Raven looked into Erik's eyes. Empty.  
 "I'm sorry." Replied Erik, he's arm outstretched, the bullet pulled back into his head ready for another attempt at the kill shot.  
 "Erik..."  
 Before he could aim at Raven a growl grew behind Erik and Beast tackled him to the ground. More screams as people fled the Paris Peace Summit, running away when they saw the fight insured. Raven got away, transforming herself, blending within the disruption of the crowds.

Beast and Erik were on the ground, throwing fist after fist, screams were echoing and Beast wasn't giving up. Erik had his advantage and went to reach his arm, reaching for some metal as weapons. Beast just blocked them but was also hit once or twice but his pain was as much as he's anger. The solid ranger he felt when that bullet hit Raven, oh how much he want to make Erik pay but he knew Charles, he'll never let him kill Erik.

They fought until they reached the fountain. The central masterpiece of the location and it was about to be a battlefield for two powerful mutants. Beast tackled Erik into the water, his fury hands gripping onto Erik's jacket collar and kept using he's fist to attack Erik. Erik's head buried deep into the water, his legs thrashing and arms gripping onto Beast to keep himself conscious. Breathing was proving to be difficult as Beast went forth to bashing his head onto the tiled fountain floor.

Beast smelt and saw the dilute of blood forming into the surface of the water. Erik was still and unmoving, his mouth quivered slightly but that was all he managed to do. He stayed under the water without movement, the metal around Beast were silent and this worried him. Erik never stayed still for he was active and alive but this didn't look alive more like... Beast didn't look at how still Erik got but looked at his own surroundings. People ran away but some people stared, looking beyond scared.  
 " who are they? Who's that? Is that what they say are 'mutants'"  
 Beast thinking had turned back to being Hank, he's fur disappearing and screams soon filled the air again. Hank was smart but at times like this that didn't help at all and for one thing is for sure was that Charles won't be happy.

Hank tried to lift Erik with his own hands but the older mutant was more heavy then he thought. Too heavy for him to lift which caused concern with him and others.  
 " come on please, come on. Why don't you move. God damit why don't you just move. Wake up!" Hank grunted through he's teeth, he skinny arms pulling as hard as he could to get the Metal-Bender out d the water. Hank may not have forgiven Erik for what he had done but he can't let him die, not maybe at least. French authorities were now clearing everyone out, their guns raised and ceasing the opportunity to keep the peace in check.

Hank noticed a group heading towards their direction and with a last attempt at pulling Erik out of the water he knew it was a hopeless case where before they had time to aim their guns at the mutant Hank become Beast again and sprinted off before danger came across his path. Pain lurked in his stomach as he left the scene heading back to Charles and Logan. He knew he shouldn't have left Erik there but it was his only option; despite his anger towards him it wasn't fair to leave there, however Hank didn't turn back but kept on running and passing screaming crowds back to Charles, back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Raven? where's Erik?" Asked a frantic Charles, his mind still empty apart from his own. The sound of his worried voice also had the same affect for both Logan-who had came to his senses- and Hank. Both mutants looked at each other with concern and from the look of his eyes Charles was not in the mood to be told to calm down.  
 "what happened out there Hank?" Said Charles his voice going back to normal. Hank, Logan and Charles had gotten back to the school, the school had Charles abandoned.

Hank stared at Charles just wanting for him to breath and let him explain and so he does. He carefully explained how he attacked Erik for nearly killing Raven; he went on about how they fought and fought even when they fell into the fountain. He told them about how he attacked Erik in the fountain, the way he fought back and the way he stayed still.   
 " is he...is he..." Charles muttered; the thought of he's friend despite what his done could be dead if he still had his powers.  
 " no his not dead, but his unconscious. I tried but he won't move. His lips quivered for a bit but that's all I could see" Hank reassured knowing that Erik was a storing and powerful mutant he can survive this.

Charles sat down his hands touched his face. He shook his head and looked up at Logan and Hank.  
 " we'll find Raven tomorrow then we go for Erik. If something terrible happened to either of them we're in trouble" Charles said his voice low and weak. Charles loved Raven. Raven was sister to him, maybe not by blood but she's still family. Erik on the other hand was more then family, he loved Erik as he means it. Since he and Erik met, since he saved Erik that day was something more then a start of a friendship.

Charles couldn't sleep that night, he had another dose of the medicine for his legs, to keep away the voices in his head. He kept the pain to himself unless it was Hank. Charles thought about Raven but slowly Raven turned into Erik; from his eyes to his lips Charles wanted him all. Without Erik he felt more empty then before. In the morning Charles managed to get up in and head for breakfast where Hank and Logan had already settled down.   
 "morning" said Logan his hair messy as usual and his eyes tinted with tiredness.

Charles looked up as he sat down by the counter top. His hair also messy as he breaths with couscous breaths, deep and heavy.  
 " we need to hurry; if we want to secure our future then we need to find Erik and stop Raven. And if we don't then..."  
 " our future would no longer exist" replied Hank who stopped what he was doing.  
 " so, what's the plan Professor?" Asked Logan his eyebrows raised a little at the younger Charles. Charles shivered.   
 " don't call me that, I'm no longer a professor. This isn't a school anymore" as Charles said this everyone become silent and proceeded to finishing their breakfast.

No one looked into each other's eyes nor did they talked as both Hank and Logan listened to Charles.  
 " I'll find Raven, and Logan you go with Hank and track Erik, understand?"  
 Hank and Logan nodded and Charles had sent them on their way.  
 " before you go, if you discover anything or found Erik let me know"  
 " okay, but I don't make promises easily" joked Logan before they went out the door. Logan never thought that this was an easy mission at all, in fact he doubted that he'll succeed and this was exactly what he meant. Looking for Magneto was not part of the plan, not to Charles anyway.  
 " so where are we heading to Hank?" Asked Logan as he placed a  cigar between his lips and lighting it by a signal match stick.  
 " I don't know, but we've got to start somewhere.."  
 Logan dos not know what this meant so he just went along with Hank.

Hank was very different to Logan for he hasn't seen Hank so..young. He wouldn't have imagined it would have been the same man also known as Beast, but this was the past so Logan thought he shouldn't judge. They secretly turned corners and Hank couldn't resist but look around him.  
 " why so couscous?" Asked Logan as he walked behind Hank. Hank around once more before turning to Logan.  
 " they saw me, they know what I look like, they know what I looked like outside of Beast, I need to be careful, we need to be careful" replied Hank as both of them started to walk again.

Trask was messing with something he couldn't control. With Raven on the outside she could be anywhere and anyone. Charles had to find her quick and keep Raven safe from Trask. However Charles soon had realised his mistake for he's telepathy was gone, he can't contact Raven by any means.  
 " I'm such a fool...oh Raven I miss you. Please Raven come home." Said Charles in  his head yet it was still empty and isolated from his fear of hearing other people's voices and thoughts.

His thoughts of Raven were somehow exchanged for Erik's and for moments of silence Charles thought he can hear Erik's voice seeping in his head.  
 " Erik is that you?" Whispered Charles. There was no answer. He thought he was going crazy and stopped. Charles sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them as fast as he could. A voice penetrated his barriers and had broken into his mind.  
 " oh god, Erik!" Charles screamed, he lungs expanding and his heart collapsing. Charles was no longer thinking about his sister but his friend. His soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank searched along with Logan by  
his side. They followed footpaths leading some to places but others leading to nowhere. Logan was starting to grow tired of the walking and decided he would call for Hank for a rest but before he could get the words _"can we stop for a moment"_ out of his mouth, Hank just stopped suddenly and stretched his right arm out and a finger to his lips. Hank turned his head around one corner and stood very still. Logan too looked around the corner ignoring Hank's temporary barrier; there stood Trask, his small frame visible and his features clearly identifiable.

Trask was accompanied by another man, he was taller and well built. The two men didn't notice Hank nor Logan ears dropping to their every word and so they continued on with their ongoing conversation.  
 "so, what are you going to do now?" Asked the taller man.  
 " I've got a plan ready and since the exposure of Mutants in the Paris Peace Summit everyone's talking about but we secured a mutant already and nothing can stop the Sentinel Program" replied Trask his voice proud and almost too proud. He took pride in his words and looked up to meet the other man in the eyes.

The taller man was almost frightened about the words yet he continued to ask questions.  
 " what do you mean 'secured'?"  
 " it means...weren't you listening to be Bryan? Never mind...it means that we forget about the female, the shapeshifter for we've got hold of another mutant. The one they call..."  
 Hank and Logan's eyes widen with anticipation and fear. Hank knew what Trask meant and heart clenched once more.  
 " Magneto"  
 The other man's eyes also widen and soon he backed away then around Trask and walked away from his direction.  
 " where you going?" Called Trask as his companion slowly ran away from him.  
 " got to get home, you know the kids.." And wth this the man sprinted or to Hank, limped away and when he was away from Trask's sight and nearer to where Hank and Logan hid Hank quickly grabbed him by the arms and yanked him back.

" Raven! Raven what are you doing?" Said Hank, his glasses falling off a bit. The man was no longer there but a blonde hair brown eyes women stood in front of Hank.  
 " what do you want Hank? I was doing fine"  
 " no jokes Raven, what were you doing here? What were you doing getting that close to Trask? What do you mean he'd secured Erik?" Said Hank his breath hard and harsh, he was losing breath and he still wanted to ask more but Raven stopped him.  
 " I'm fine but Erik's not, that's why I was with Trask, to get information about where did Erik go. Erik is in trouble and it's not his fault this time" replied Raven her voice more concerned then anyone else's and she couldn't have been the only one feeling concerned about Erik.

Her eyed Hank for a while before her eyes turned slowly towards Logan.  
 " Hank, who's this?"  
 " oh that's.."  
 " I'm Logan, I've been sent from the future by Charles, to stop you killing Trask, but I think we've got other problems to worry about"  
 Raven didn't response but just stared at Logan, her eyes narrowed but went back to staring towards Hank. Raven raised her eyes Browns slightly, her lips parted.  
 " speaking of Charles tell him I don't need his help, I'm not going back. You can tell him everything I told you but I'm going on my own, you can't stop me"  said Raven as she tried to leave but Hank stopped her.  
 " it's not about you anymore, it's about Erik. He's just as worried about Erik then about you..." Hank whispered this time, he's heart giving so hope left.

Raven looked him in the eyes and her mouth formed a line for a moment before speaking.  
 " I know, that's why I can't be with him, or Charles or you. I need to help Erik, alone and..."  
 " Raven please tell us what you know about Erik, please come home" said Hank his eyes focused onto Raven's and he smiled a little showing his kindness. Both of them didn't noticed Logan coughing to get their attention and they turned to face him, his arms were crossed and his eyebrows raised. He took the cigar out of his mouth and looked at the two younger mutants.  
 " sorry to ruin you little moment but I think we should go now, there's too much time wasted here" said Logan putting the cigar back into his mouth, blowing smoke in the air.

Both Raven and Hank looked at Logan then back to each other. Awkwardly they smiled but soon realised that Logan was write and went on their way back to Charles.  
 " you know you have to tell him about you and about Erik, you know that right. He would want to know" whispered Hank as they were led by Logan back to the place they called home.  
 " I might do but I can't say I told you so besides Charles has enough things going on without me around"  
 With this they hurried back without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles paced back, his knees giving way to the ground before his stumbled to the floor. Charles groaned in pain and cursed under his breath. His legs were numb again and the feeling he once had was gone.   
" God damit"   
He forgotten to take the medication and without Hank he laid on his back and closed his eyes. His mind still played that image that was now being flooded by countless of voices.

Charles tighten his eyes, his head spinning from the many voices in the inside of his head. Whatever he could do now was listen to the minds of others as they all spoke at once, their conversations become his also and he couldn't do anything about it utilities Hank came back home. As Charles cried to the voices in his head to stop Erik's voice came back and Charles stopped his pleading.   
" Charles please, Charles I need you. I'm scared Charles please" cried Erik, his voice sounding to real to be true yet Charles was convince that this was really Erik. Charles started to become scared and normally nothing scared him.

Hank, Logan and Raven arrived at the doorstep of the torn down school where Raven looked at the home where she had shared with Charles. She blinked for a while before wiping the tears away from her eyes.   
" are you ready?" Asked Hank his hand on the door handle. his eyes staring into Raven's ones; Raven only nodded and they all stepped inside.   
" Hank? Hank is that you?"   
" yes I'm here along with Logan and..."   
" yes I know Hank, come in here" shouted Charles from the other room. Hank froze for awhile before running in the direction of Charles' voice. Logan and Raven followed Hank.

The room felt cold and unwanted to the bare minimum of light that passed through the half closed curtains, flooding the drawing room with a small amount of darkness. Raven gasped at the looked on her brother's face as he was helped by Hank.   
" I'll get the serum, sit down" said Hank gentle as Charles sat down to the nearest chair available. Raven sat opposite him and Logan just stood by the door frame.   
" what happened? Was what Erik said true?" Questioned Raven, her legs crossed and her arms folded on her side. At first Charles won't answer but Raven persisted on asking him the same question however Charles couldn't answer something that would remind him of Erik, in which the question it was phrased sound like Erik was to blame but Charles knew better.

It took a while for Charles to get to where he was suppose to be and answered her question confidently.   
" yes, yes he's right, he was always right. I couldn't stop him not because he's powerful but I was too weak. I'm using a serum that controls my ability to reach people's mind. I couldn't stop him Raven I'm sorry" said Charles finally and placed his hands on his face again. Raven didn't know what to say and just started at Charles for a moment.   
" you know shouldn't be worried about me, you should be worrying about Erik" said Raven as she got up and went to where Hank had gone to. Logan took Ravens places and looked directly towards Charles, Logan stared because blowing out his past cigar.   
" you know she has a point. Beside I know you and you know me because you told me you can help and now I'm returning the favour" with this Logan walked out of the room leaving Charles alone once more before Hank and Raven returned.

Hank and Raven seemed to have been gone forever as Charles sat their on the armchair unable to move. He gave out a sigh and had tried to calm himself as the various sounds of people's voices echoed their pains and worries onto him. Charles clasps the heal of his hands onto his temple and banged them against his head screaming and shouting for them to go away. However he stops and he felt a knot in his stomach tighten as the voice of Erik enter his already painful ad full mind. Like the one before Erik's voices was soft and hurt, he wasn't like himself and it surely wasn't the voice that Charles was used to.

Erik seemed in pain and Charles couldn't bare this pain. Not like this.   
" please, please Charles. Charles they've got me, I need you Charles...p...please...I can't...CHARLES!" Erik was cut off as Charles removed his hands off his temple. And Charles couldn't help himself but cry and he cried until Hank and Raven came back with the serum.   
" we've got the serum and..."   
" no, I've changed my mind I don't need it" said Charles as he wiped the tears from his eyes.   
"Charles what's wrong?" Asked Raven but Charles didn't answer for awhile.   
" you're right, Erik was right I do need my powers. I was foolish to have been scared of the voices in my head" replied Charles and with one look at Hank he knew what he was been asked to do.

Erik's pain was too much for Charles and this was nothing like he hope their lives would be in the end. Charles was willing to confess that he did love Erik and this wasn't the time for confessions. Charles closed his eyes and tried to connect with his Erik once more.   
" hold on Erik, we're coming. I'm coming just please hang on"   
That was the last message that Charles sent to his beloved Erik.


	5. Chapter 5

Being back to the place he never thought he would end back in was just an understatement. Charles knew that someday he'll end back there again. The wheelchair felt strange and sort of weird as he sat down yet again it was a long time since he used it.   
" are you going to be okay?" Asked Hank as he, Raven and Logan looked at Charles. For awhile Charles spoke nothing and waited until they gotten to the point of awkwardness before he spoke.   
" I'm going to be fine"   
" so what are doing?" Asked Hank once more as he pushed back the rim of his glasses up the bridge of he's nose.

Charles looked up and spoke softly.   
" I know where Erik is but I need you even to..." Before he's words fell from his mouth Logan's voice echoed in the living room and soon noticing that Logan was gone from where they gathered.   
" you lot better come in here, and you may not like it" screamed Logan through the walls. His voice sounding strong yet fearful at the same time.

Hank pushed Charles while Raven walked beside them. When they got there they were greeted by their enemy staring directly at them through the television screen.   
Trask was surrounded by the press, every reporter wanting to here his story for today.  
" what's your plan now Mr Trask? What's going to happened to the Sentinel Program? How are you going to deal with the Mutant problem" asked Several reporters all at once, as though their voices were rolled into one. Words were just words.   
" At Trask Industries we are continuing the Sentinel program as normal but to do so we needed one of those so called mutants..." His empathise of 'mutants' sent shivers up and down there spins, as if his voice was a drop of poison to the means of saying Mutants as a word of a threat.

"...but we were going to a female mutant who's ability is to shape-shift into anyone she like but we don't need her anymore..."   
" so who do you have then?" Asked a middle aged, dirty blonde haired women who seemed out of place who Charles seemed to know all too well and so did the rest.   
"We'll be discussing that now actually. Like I said the mutant we've managed to contain is a very special one. A man able to control metal would make our sentinels build machines and power weapons to easily control and understand these ''mutants'..." Once again his tone mixed with the word Mutant didn't go well together yet despite his words hitting them all like knives it didn't stop them from staring at the screen.

Raven already knew what Trask was about to say but she wanted to pretend what he said next was just a nightmare, something that wasn't meant to be there, that it was just something that lurked in the dark waiting for its next victim.   
" So, who is this 'mutant' you have contained?" Asked the same women who has spoken previously before.Trask coughed before he responded, and he spoke as though it was in slow motion just waiting for that name to be called out.   
"...well, we have managed obtain a man by the name of Erik Lehnsherr other wise known as...Magento"   
Said Trask as though he meant to say those words and the reported seemed to have turned back mouthing the name Magneto to herself over and over again.

For a split second the women turned towards the camera and features were clear enough to see and recognise who she was.   
" is that..."   
" Moria, yes but she isn't the focus now" replied Charles as though he wasn't interested in Moria and to be honest he wasn't in love with her anymore. Since Cuba he's mind wondered towards Erik, he's own best friend, and yes he may have abandoned him and them and had taken Raven with him to join he's Brotherhood of Mutants but he still found comfort in Erik. A comfort that he didn't found in Moria and feeling he felt he didn't connect with her when they kissed the first time.

Charles would have dreams when lying down in his bed and these dreams would be of Erik and him and they were alone. Charles dreams were mostly about him and Erik being alone, and for one of these dreams Charles would be outside in the night, the cold night air making his exposed skin shiver.   
" you never stay up this late" said a voice behind him. Charles turned to face the person to only see Erik stand by the door frame. He smiled and beckoned Erik forward and Erik was only happy to comply.   
" I'm just not tired yet, plus I'm just thinking about something"   
Erik looked confused at first but he smiled widely. His shark like smile made Charles laugh and Erik moved closer in which Charles had also moved too; by this point Charles and Erik were close enough that their lips touched. They could feel each other's breath and only when the leaned in an inch closer that they had pressed their lips together.

They contained their kiss as though it would be their last. Charles moved to wrap his arms around Erik's waist and pulled him even closer. Erik, being taller then Charles had wrapped one arm around Charles and the other running his fingers though his hair. Charles and Erik soon kissed and broke apart panting and smiling as they did.   
" I love you" said Charles he's own eyes meeting his lover.   
" I love you too" answered Erik as he pulled Charles into a hug, his chin resting on top of Charles head as Charles rested his own head on Erik's chest. His warmth was wonderful to Charles as Erik shielded him from the cold air yet the longer they hugged the more Erik seemed to fade away as soon Charles woke up, sweating and breathing heavily.

Erik was not by his side and this made Charles cry. His dreams were like reality but they weren't; Erik still went away and had abandoned them and him. He had abandoned him. Charles only went to sleep after crying for a while as he thought of Erik. His Erik. Charles was meant for Erik he knew it and for a man to know about love and peace it had to be with Erik. Destiny would not have been so generous if he hadn't met Erik and so for someone so damaged and broken like Erik Lehnsherr it was no surprise that it was Charles who found him.


	6. Chapter 6

Trask still spoke on the screen his smile growing wider. As he did so his companions pulled in another television screen in front of the crowed, and Charles couldn't keep still, his hands gripping the arm rest so tightly that it was turning his knuckles white. Trask introduced his onlookers to the video on the screen and what came on was a work of evil intentions and it made Charles sick to his stomach.

Upon the screen came a very weakened figure, it's only small and seemed to be shaking. This can't be the same man that fought back against Sebastian Shaw, this can't be the same man that defected those bullets... No it can't be thought Charles, his heart racing like he never felt it do before. The man in the video was pale even though it's hard to see and the way he moved it looked like he was in deep pain. Trask moved forward towards the screen and once again smiled at that moment as looked at the broken man.   
" this as you may guess is the mutant in question, he will be useful in order to obtain the continuation of the Sentinel Program.." Trask said as his voice echoed through the Washington crowd.   
" to ensure the safety of our communities we have used this to our advantage... If anyone has any other questions please ask now, thank you"   
Soon the crowd of reports including Moira rumbled all at once, their recorders and microphones in their hands, each one wanting to know more about the mutant they hold captive.

Moria slowly walked out of view of the many cameras that occupied the spaces around her. She slipped out and walked off getting out as soon possible. Logan closed the television closed and looked around, his eyes not meeting anyone else's. Heavy breaths came from all of them especially it came from Charles and it all had been all the things that Charles never wanted.   
" what are we going to do?" Asked Hank, his hair in tangles from the many times he ran his hand through his hair. Raven was starting to pace and it was driving her to insanity.

Logan wanted to help but this wasn't the time to act like himself. He had to fix this and get back to his own timeline and he really doesn't know how long Kitty can hold on for this moments. Time was ticking and he knew that this wasn't something that he didn't like, not at all.   
" can't we just get this over with, I've got a life to get back to" snapped Logan as he finally stared directly into everyone else's eyes.

At first Hank said nothing then after a few minutes he bursted out screaming at Logan trying to contain the beast.   
" if we don't sort this out you won't have a bloody life to get back too"  said Hank he's anger almost escalating to a dangerous level. Logan fired back of course and soon Raven joined in, their voices loud and clear as usual and it pained Charles now active mind.  Charles tried to block their voices but all that entered in was that voice of Erik. Just Erik. It was only Erik that somehow manages to enter Charles mind when he wanted to block everyone else.

Once again his voice was soft and small but for Charles it was a cry of him, and him alone.   
" please Charles, damn it Charles please, help me Charles. C... Charles I know you, please..."   
" don't worry my old friend, We're here, I'm here and you're save, I promise you" cried Charles in he's mind tried to get a response back from Erik but he hears nothing then as silence was whispering in his mind, a soft scream penetrated his head as though it was piercing his brain. Charles screamed out load this time and it cause Logan, Hank and Raven to stop their own fits of anger to look upon Charles' pain.  
" what's wrong?" Asked his sister, her hands gripping his shoulders as though she was trying to get him to wake up from sleep.

At first Charles was shaking his head, the palms of his hands were against his temple and his voice still screaming until it all stopped. Charles breathes heavily and soon met Raven with ready eyes.   
" we've.. We've got to save him. I can't take this pain any longer" cried Charles. Raven pulled her brother into a hug and whispered gently in his ear of word of comfort.  
" don't worry, we'll find him and that's a promise" said Raven and she pulled away as Charles relaxed before wiping the tears away from his sore eyes. He looked at all three of them with some hope to live by, to ensure that Erik returned to him and him alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Trask was no stranger to getting what he wants and this was just the beginning of his plans. Trask traveled far back to he's head quarters to find one of he's business partners by the entrance of the building. He greeted Trask by shaking he's hand and politely introduced him to his wife next to him. She was smaller then her husband but she stood proudly and looked forwards with a serious manner.

Trask shook both of their hands and he greeted them with he's award winning smile.   
" shall we get started?" Said Trask as he lead them all in the lobby of the building. As they entered, a worried looking women headed their direction, her body was lowered and her face red from exhaustion. She got down and whispered into his ears, her voice getting raspier by each minute and once she stood she lowered her head trying not to catch his eyes.

Trask shook he's head in disbelief and without a second thought he glanced back at the gentleman and he's wife in front of him.  
" Is there a problem Trask?, you seem intense. Are you sure you are alright?" Asked the man, he's arms clinging onto his wife, as though he's was going to die at very moment.   
" um... It's very urgent and I've got to sort something out... The mutant in containment has escaped" Trask slipped out but before he could stop them, his business partner's wife smiled and seemed to gleam with a smile on her small, well complexed face.   
" did you say 'mutant'? I've never seen a 'mutant' before, may we join you?" She asked and to the shock of both Trask and her husband, especially to her husband who in fact haven't heard he's wife speak in such confidence.

She was usually quite and spoke for only in parties and social gatherings.   
" but Lucy..."   
" come on Peter, you are no fun"   
" alright... So Mr Trask, where do we head first?"   
At first Trask was a little worried, worried for the safety of he's sentinel program being exposed but their patiences were wearing thin and for this Trask complied. He looked up at he's assistant and she nodded.   
" he was being held in the control holding cell. Some how he escaped. We don't know how though and..." The lady kept on talking as they reached the Control holding cell that is until they reached their location and what they come across was the full force of what Erik could do. The metal barriers that protected them from national threat had been broken piece by piece, the metal bent and ripped to shreds.

The whole corridor now shaking violently as though an earthquake enter though the walls.   
" what on earth..."   
" it's him"   
Trask went silent for a while and so did his company. He slowly inched he's way towards the walls and pressed his hands on the shivering metal wall.   
"Follow me" whispered Trask and so they carried on, he's hand not moving away from the walls, trying to carefully keep he's hand steady and firm. By the time they reached a crowed area, they saw a man struggling to be free. In a middle of a hallway was the man himself and it wasn't a pretty sight. There was a few traces of blood here and there and to their surprise the young man had lowered his head his breathing harsh and low.

Erik Lehnsherr was in the arms of two other men all wearing suits of plastic and nothing more than that. He was on his knees and his hair mattered and covered in his own blood. The women named Lucy had been the first to step towards Erik, her high heels echoing the smooth polished floor beneath her feet. She was approaching the older mutant as her husband tried to stop her.   
" Lucy dear please don't, come back here this instant!" Cried out Peter but Lucy ignored her husband and continued her path to Erik. She kneeled down in front o him and slowly took him by the chin so that she had a good view of his face.

At first she was startled by the bruises upon his face, the bloody wounds that marks overs his cheeks and the swollen black right eye so that Erik could barely see but soon she touched his face slightly getting a sharp hiss from Erik as he tried to pull away. Lucy didn't dare to scream out load but had been controlled and as she lifted her hand away blood came away with it.   
" what happened to him?" She asked, her voice soft and a little shock at the same time. She looked at Trask wanting answers waiting for something to come out of his mouth.   
" he's a dangerous man, we had to contain and protect so we took him in" replied Trask moving back and forth rubbing against each other as a sign of nervousness.   
" so you're telling me this man was beaten up for the safety of others? So is this what Trask industries is all about... Mutant killing..."   
" Lucy that is enough!" Cried out her husband who had arrived by her side and pulled her arm.

Lucy glared at her husband and forcefully removed her arms from his own. She didn't say a word but had walked off with tears slowly rolling down her own eyes. Peter looked at Trask and had apologised for her behaviour.   
"I'm sorry about all that Mr Trask, I do not know what has gotten into her" he said, he's arms folded.   
" I do say what are you going to do with the mutant now?"   
Trask beamed a smile and as he did so he's attention went to Erik who was still on his knees, his lips quivered and blood both fresh and dried were still plastered on his face.   
" don't worry, he is in safe hands" replied Trask who laughed to himself a little before shaking Peter's hand and as he went to reunite with his wife Trask had turned to face Erik once more.

"Make him face me" commanded Trask his voice loud and clear. His voice echoing in and around the room. His commands were heard as on of the guards grab hold of Erik's hair so his head lifted high, his eyes meeting Trask.   
"You'll... Never get away... With this" mattered Erik, his voice almost broken and sore.   
" oh but I can" replied Trask and with the click of his fingers the guard to his left had pushed Erik in the ribs spraying blood from Erik's mouth, making his ribs break on impact. Erik had tried to contain his cries of pain form the first blow but the second was a burden to his ribs and so a scream had escaped his mouth, blood dribbling mixed in with his saliva.   
"Take him back to his holding cell, I'll deal with him later" said Trask as he walked away allowing his men to drag Erik back to his plastic cell unaware what would be his fate and where did his sanity laid.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is still out there but how much more pain can he endure before he finally accepts defeat? Charles is still waiting for Erik to come home. What does Lucy want?

Charles didn't understand the seriousness of the situation how Trask's plans are graver than he knows. Charles knew that he can't hold Erik forever for he will escape somehow because he always did. Nothing can stop Erik either, he was stronger and better than anyone and doesn't back down from a fight. Yet Charles couldn't help but wonder of how Erik got in to Trask's hands in the first place, wondering how could this even be possible.   
"oh Erik what have you done?" Whispered Charles stuffing his face into his open hands wanting to know if Erik will be okay.

Raven and Hank were in the kitchen discussing the plan, asking questions to the ones they don't know how to answer.   
"so what about Erik?" Said Hank. "He tried to kill you"   
Raven nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her water.   
"we don't rescue him"   
There was along pause.   
"what do you mean?"   
" I mean that I'll kill him before he has time to kill anyone else"   
"but Charles..."   
Raven stared at Hank with intense eyes.   
" what Charles doesn't know won't hurt him" she said just as Logan walked in a bottle of beer in his hand.   
"what happened? What are you two talking about?" He asked taking another swing of his drink.

Raven and Hank just shook their heads and smiled.   
"don't worry about that,me and Hank will sort it out" she said with her eyes looking straight at him. She got up and walked briskly towards logan, her hand on his shoulder tapping it gently.   
"now go back to Charles,he may need something" she said as she left with Hank following her trail. Logan stared for awhile raising an eyebrow but simply continued to drink as he took a swing of the bottle.

Erik laid motionless on the cold stone ground. His body aches badly and the pain was hitting him with deadly force as he tried to his best to lift his head. There was nothing he could do though for Trask has all the control, nothing he could do will stop him. He was in his hands now. But through the pain he screamed, he screamed loud and without realising he was screaming Charles' name.   
"oh gosh... Please Charles... C... Charles please.." cried Erik as he slowly opened his eyes wanting to see Charles there but he wasn't, hewas never there. The door of the cell room bursted open,it was not Charles nor Trask.   
"hello, I'm Lucy" she whispered coming closer to Erik. Erik tried to move but the pain was stopping him.

She moverd closer wanting to get to know him better, to get a better look at him.   
"I know you aren't all bad, I knew it"   
She said her eyes gleaming with the same hope as Charles' but she wasn't Charles.   
"Don't be afraid of me,I promise I won't hurt you, I just want to know what Trask is doing, what are his plans, can you tell me that?" She said her voice calm and lovingly. For a brief moment Erik stared at the women in front of but his vision wasn't as clear as his swollen black eye prevented him from doing so. He kept on staring until he finally spoke his voice quivering on the inside. Erik swallowed.   
"he...he wanted a mutant. He..he needed someone to help, to create a weapon to destroy us...he..he wanted Mystique but he...he caught me instead"

There was a silent pause as Lucy moved further towards him until she whispered: "how did you get caught?"   
Erik swallowed again.   
"I attacked Hank... He...he held me down in the fountain... I... I could move... Everything went black... I fell silent" cried Erik, he's eyes red now despite his swollen eye. Lucy once again leaned forward, her face almost touching his before smiling. Erik thought she was leaning for a kiss but he was wrong.  
"thanks for the information" she whispered and before Erik knew it a arm swinged across his face, the pan scorching his cheek.

Erik shriked in pain, his body shaking and the tears appeared once more. He tried to sit up but strong hands gripped around his neck tightly, nails digging deep into his skin. Erik began chocking.   
"thank you very much for this information, I think you did me a favour and you my sweet Erik, you will do exactly what I say from now on" she said letting go punching Erik again in the face.   
"disobay me and your telepath lover will never see you again, got that?"   
Erik wanted today somethifn, he wanted to stop her from hurting Charles but his mind betrayed him. He simply nodded.   
"good, now be a good boy and good back to sleep and soon with a click of her fingers Erik fell back to sleep.

Charles woke up from his slumber, a dream maybe but it can't be, he knows Erik is still alive. Logan walked in the bottle still in his hand, he strolled in sitting down across Charles.   
"bad dream?" He asked.   
"yeah, yeah just a dream" replied Charles but his mind wondered of to Erik.  
"erik, oh Erik I hope you are okay?"thought Charles as he wheeled himself pass Logan.   
"where are you off to?"   
"nowhere, I just need to be alone"   
And so Logan let him go but Charles did go somewhere, he went outside, the balcony, the training, the satellite,the memory, the kiss. Oh that kiss. That was the first time they kissed and it was perfect like the taste of sweet honey trickling down your throat. Charles couldn't help himself but scream, screaming Erik's name shouting him to come back but he never did. He cried and cried before staring at the satellite again the way it moved.   
"I miss you" he whispered through tears before going back. Never looking back. Not back to the satellite, not back tot he memory. Not back to the kiss. Especially the kiss.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Raven, Hank, Logan and Charles sat in the living room again watching the television screen once more. Charles gripped the arms of his wheelchair as Trask came into view. He was still the same and was still the same in his ideas, his views and his motives.   
"what a load of..."   
"shut it, Trask is speaking" Charles snapped before Logan could finish. There in the middle of the screen Trask stood proudly on the podium waving his hand towards the crowd.   
"I'm here to update on the Sentinal program. The program will continue as normal. And, for the safety of the people we have keep this mutant in our very secure facility and finally..." There was a pause, Charles held his breath and so did everyone else. Charles but his bottoms lip wanting to end the silence but then there was that familiar hum of metal that swirled towards Trask.

As though Charles and Trask thought of the same thing they both screamed.   
"NO!"   
Trask ducked and laid low a a chunk of metal came towards them. People ran and screamed from the scene. They ran away and for a few minutes the cameras turned to the direction of the source of the metal and there he was..Erik stood tall, taller than before,he hand into a fist as he sent another chunk of metal towards Trask and another and another. As they zoomed to his face Charles felt a sharp pain in his mind, the pain of Erik but it's not Erik, not the same Erik.   
"that's not Erik!" Shouted Charles, his hands now gripping tighter his arm rest.

Raven,Hank and Logan all turned to face him.  
"what do you mean?" Asked Raven pushing herself up her seat. "Of course it's Erik"   
"I...I know, it's Erik but his mind is not his own"   
There was confused glances.   
"listen, you lot don't understand, the last time we saw Erik he was weak and beaten, his mind its cold and almost empty. I know Erik, he...he is more than that monster on that screen" said Charles pointing at the screen showing Erik (or what used to be Erik) manipulate more of the metal. They headed towards Trask and everyone who stood in his way.   
"help me.. PLEASE CHARLES HELP ME!"   
The scream echoed in his mind as he too screamed. Charles had cupped his head and closed his eyes trying to drive away the pain from his head. He doesn't want to heard Erik's pain. He couldn't handle it.

They turned to face the screen again and as though it was all to real one man his gun raised and fired at Erik. Erik wanted to divert the bullet but he had no control over his body. Tears began falling from his face as the pain insured the bullet piecing his skin but had just missed his heart. Everything was slow as Erik fell, and he fell slowly. He hit the ground hard and a gasp of breath escaped his mouth. Blood fell from it. Silence.   
"detain him! DETAIN HIM!"screamed Trask as he got up slowly from his his position. It took only two men to lift Erik as he was pulled up by force as they dragged him back to his new home back at the facility.

Charles didn't speak, he only cried as the scene played before them.   
"why? Why him?" Cried Charles as Raven hugged him kissing him on the cheek.   
"it's okay, it's okay"   
Logan and Hank only stared and Raven in her eyes she knew what must be done. She must do what was right.   
_I'm doing it for you Charles_

 


	10. Chapter 10

The whole room became silent and as Charles contiunted to contain his body from shaking as he let go of Raven.  
"we..we..w..we need to free Erik, we need to do it again" stummered Charles as he gripped his hands on the arm rest. Raven griptos and squeezed tightly wanting to not go to the trouble of getting him out all over again. Hank was making the notion to agree with Raven, wanting to take on the matter of fact that he wasn't going through this shit again.  
"no, no Charles not again, we are not going to risk it" said Hank looking at the man that sat before him. Charles shook his head as tears trembled down his face wanting to break his heart.  
"I love him.. I LOVE HIM! Is this what you want?" He said and wheeled himself away from Raven's grip. He didn't need them, he could rescue Erik on his own but this didn't stop Raven from achieving her plan and she will perform it whether he likes it or not. Logan stood there rubbing his temple as he closed his eyes thinking of the possibility of this being over.

Erik meanwhile was pushed into the van, he wrist tied with plastic and nothing else. He cried there and wondered what was going on, he wondered what could have happened as everything else was blank.  
"wake up sleepy" a female voice said, a finger tapping his temple as he stirlled awake.  
"you had a rough day, why don't you take a drink"  
Erik shook his head and with his eyes adjusting to the light he awoke back in his cell once more.  
"please.. please don't make me" he said,the pain still surrounding him. But he had no choice in his actions as the stranger yanked his hair and forced the liquid down his his throat. He nearly chocked on the liquid as it raced down entering his stomach, he wanted to spit but fingers clamp his mouth shut. He needed to spit but it was useless and so he swallowed. Soon the pressure of the hand over his mouth was removed and Erik coughed hard.  
"what.. what was that?" Coughed Erik, trying to stable himself from the pain.  
"oh it's just a little something,you don't need to to know" it was for course female and just like before it was the same women who hit him the first time. Her voice more calmer but neither the last more violent but as Erik struggled to lift himself up he was pushed back down again.

It was going to be a long night for both of them and for once in his life Erik knew defeat. He struggled under the weight, wanting to move but the the pain was coursing through him far too much.  
"now that's better isn't it? But I assure you that what you just drank will make you feel better I promise you" she said before lifting the weight from his back.  
"you.. you won't.. get away with...this.. you and Trask" Muttered Erik, an arm around his chest breathing heavily. She laughed out loud, she laughed maliciously.  
"oh my you are what they say, well that's not my problem because when we are done with you we'll get your lover.. your Charles"  
"don't.. don't touch him"  
"oh but we will and when we do we'll kill the rest of your kind" she whispered before kicking Erik in the face, her heeled shoes digging into his skin. He screamed, blood ozzing from the wound. He didn't dare move.  
"goodbye Mr Lehnsherr, we do hope we'll see you again"  
And with this she left, she left Erik crying, to cry to defend for himself. There won't be anyone to save him, not even Charles. Not again.

Charles was growing frantic as he wheeled himself back and forth, combing his hair from the frustration that is consuming him. Raven enters the room with Hank and Logan by her side.  
"you've got to keep calm and let go Charles, he's far too gone" said Raven, her legs crossed as she sat down next to Hank. Charles grunted with anger and shook his head.  
"I can't Raven, I know him.. I.. I.."  
"you love him we get it but look what he has done Charles, he is a monster" replied Hank and with Logan he stood there undecided upon what was going on. He didn't have much time, time was getting away and here he was wasting his own life for a man who almost kill him so long ago.  
"let's forget about Magneto and move on, we have no time" called out Logan, his arms folded a cigar in his mouth. Charles once more shook his head in desperation to save Erik, a friend, a lover. He didn't want to leave him, he didn't want to be alone for Erik to be forgotten. A monster he was but not any more, he was taken, destroyed and powerless. He needed love.  
"Raven come with me, Hank please go with Logan again, find Trask, save Erik"  
"but Charles?" Questioned Hank and Raven at the same time, their eyes stinging with fustration.  
"no, you'll do what I say and I mean it, now go!"  
And with Charles' commands they sighed and off they went, Raven pushed Charles outside while Hank and Logan went their way.  
"keep safe"  
"we promise professor" said Logan and as though expecting a negative response he simply smiled.  
"just find him, save him, keep him safe"  
"we will" replied Hank.

Hank and Logan went out of the door and once the door closed Charles patted Raven's hand.  
"take me down to Cerebo, I need to talk to him"  
"alright but I'm doing this for you, not him"  
"I know"  
They went straight to Cerebo where Charles tried the helmet for the first time, and the moment when the helmet reached his head Charles began to cry, the feeling was coming back again, stronger this time and this the first wave of thoughts came across his mind.  
"Charles.. Charles.. I...love you"  
Charles closed his eyes.  
"I love you too"

 


	11. Chapter 11

Hank and Logan went and were gone as the professor had said. They went the usual route going down ally ways seeking where that Magneto could have gotten to. They haven't seen anything yet but what caught their eyes were a familiar face someone that they were just looking for. Trask walks in their view and for the first time they want to get closer, to get more than what they are looking for but now beside him had a women by his side. They listened carefully to what they were discussing about, to hear the name " Erik Lehnsherr" in the sentences they made. Logan peered through behind the stone pillar , his ears pricking up, analysing the words being said narrowing them down to simplier words.

The women stood in her blood red heels, her hair blocking her eyes and with carful glances she smiled at Trask.   
"he'll be good to go until the finally showdown, those mutants won't stand a chance" she said, her smiled the only thing visible from their view.   
"good, this mutant problem is getting out of control and I want order.. have you collectes some blood samples?" He asked, his arms folded and his glasses askew a bit. The wowman smiled back and took out a large file of red blood from her coat pocket. Trask took it in his hands and felt the warmth from the container.   
"this will do, now what else you have?"   
"well what I know is that this "Magento" is in love, in love with a powerful mutant named Charles Xavier. He use Erik to lure this Xavier and than and only than you could rule the world.. and may I ask what you will do with the mutant once you've won?"   
Trask didn't bother to look away from the blood in his hands but just simple gave a short answer that sent bile up Logan and Hank's throats.   
"kill him, of course" he said and both of them smiled and shook hands as they went the other way.

Once the woman was out of view Hank stormed off towards Trask, his anger boiling his blood as he took large steps towards the man. The homo sapien. Logan followed with annoyance in his eyes as he stromed after Hank. Hank reached Trask his arms gripping his arm and pulled back hard causing him to nearly drop his bottle of Erik's blood.   
"TELL US WHERE ERIK IS?" Screamed Hank, his eyes and body turning blue, fur starting to show and soon the beast came out. Logan never thought of Hank using Erik's name like that but he had a reason to think he was doing this for Charles not Erik. He didn't stop him.   
"I don't know what you are on about?"   
"don't play games with us, you know what we are talking about, what do you want with Erik?" Said Hank or Beast,which ever one was hurting the most. He raised his arm and was about to punch his face in when someone caught his arm and it was Logan.   
"let me do it" he said " LISTEN BUD WE HAVE NO TIME AND IF YOU WANT TO DIE NOW THAN TELL US OR YOU'LL BE SEEING ANOTHER DRANGEROUS MUTANT!" He shouted louder than Hank whose blue fur gone and was back to normal.

Trask swallowed hard and sighed as he closed his eyes Logan's bone claws came through his knockles nearly touching his skin.   
"I'll give you the count of three.. one.. two.." two of his claws came out. The thrid was to come.   
"alright, alright.. I'll talk but just keep those away from me" he called as Logan stepped back grinning. Works every time he thought.   
"he is held in the underground security valuts in my industry. We are creating the Sentinals to have the ability to rule the world. We have experimented in many mutants but he is extrendary. He is special"   
Logan and Hank looked at each other is disagreement.  
"tell us the real reason" commanded Hank.   
"that is the real reason..."he paused and looked at Logan again and decided not to make anotjer excuse. He sighed.   
"we need him to get closer to Xavier besides that man is a monster, there's no denying that" he said with a sharp grin.

For the first time Hank was back to hating Erik, his heart turning the blind eye to the man that broke Charles. Maybe it was best to leave him in the fountain. They should have lefted him there.   
"well if that's all.. come on Logan"   
Without any questions Trask went Scott free and Hank and Logan went back to Charles.   
"we would tell Charles that we couldn't find him, we couldn't save Erik, understand?"   
"alright, but he would know, he always knows" said Logan as they head back to the mansion, Erik all but forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. I'm starting school now after the Christmas break so some Chapters might be short but I'll try my best to upload. Sorry for the long wait.

  
Erik was still out cold and a pain on his arm. As he adjusted his eyes he was screaming from a sharp pain and had realised a plaster on his arm. Blood soaked.   
"oh my gosh, oh my gosh"   
"I see you are awake"   
The women from before entered, her red heels echoing the room. The walls shaking from each step she took. Erik moved further away his back facing the wall, he moved further away until he could no longer move. He whimpered, he gripped his arm towards his chest aching from the pain.   
"what do you want with me?" He finally asked, the pain escalating. She laughed shaking her head as she knelt down so she was faced to face with the fallen mutant.   
"Trask thinks we are doing this for the Sentinal program but what he doesn't know is I'm here to steal your mutantions" she said chuckling in a high pitched way. Not human at all.

Erik was stunned, he didn't know what was going on shaking his head thinking this was a dream.   
"that's not true. Not true."   
She stopped laughing.   
"not true? I just gave Trask your blood for his "experiments but I..." She took out another vile from her pocket and there was another litre of blood in a reasonably large container.   
"I'm not who your think I am.. I'm just like you" she said and as Erik closed his eyes and by the time he opened them there was Charles. But it was Charles. It was his face, his body, his eyes,his lips, his voice. But his his wasn't his own and this scared Erik.   
"are you sacred of me..? Oh but I'm here now, I'm here to give what you want" he said no she said as the fake Charles kneeled now and kissed Erik on the lips.

The sweetness of those cherry red lips was real but the thought wasn't right. He struggled but he couldn't resist. He carried on, kissing every inch of this Charles but soon he felt something drop from his body, something that he behold that was something to him. He was losing consciousness until someone decided to enter the room.   
"Mrs Bartlow your ride is here" said the officer.   
"oh thank you and before you go this mutant is ready for experimentation. Something metal will do"   
"yes Mrs Bartlow" he relied and made way to let Mrs Bartlow to leave frist and once she had exited he took his baton and swang a good hit at towards Erik head which immediately caused him to loose his consciousness.

Charles screamed from Cerebro with Raven by his side as he left what Erik had felt.   
"oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Called out Charles he let tears fall.   
"Charles? Charles what is wrong?" Asked Raven her hand on his shoulder.   
" Erik.. they.. she wanted to take his mutation... She is mutant too"   
"who is she? Who is she Charles?" She asked again shaking his shoulders now.   
"she... Never mind, where is Hank and Logan?"   
"I don't know" replied Raven. Charles removed his helmet and wheeled himself out and Raven followed him.   
"Erik.. he needs us.. he needs me.." he said as he was soon greeted by Hank and Logan.   
"Charles we..." Said Hank.   
"no, i know where Erik is and he needs us now" said Charles as he guided the other to the living room before there was a knock at the door. Hank went to opened it and there in the entrance was Moria MacTaggert.

 


	13. Chapter 13

She stood there, her mind filled with questions and thoughts as she waited to be let in.   
"may I?" She questioned and with the nod of Hank's head she made herself welcomed.   
"Hank who is that.. Moria?" Said Charles. His mind racing fast as he tried to compensate for losing Erik but Moria answered his questions and everything he needed to know.   
"just listen will you, I'm telling you the truth and besides the fact that you tried to erase my memory of what happened at Cuba didn't work... I still remembed and I know what happened to Erik" said Moria her hands on her hips and her hair in neat curls as she looked Charles in the eye. Logan knew a Moria but when she spoke of the CIA it seemed to blur his memory and he knew a Moira as a doctor not a CIA agent but who knew.   
"we know too, we just have to find Erik and save him, I heard him scream, his pain.. he needs us.. he needs..." Charles haulted his voice as the words so familiar raced through his own mind. He shook his head and reminded himself that Moria was here and nothing was more awkward than telling your ex girlfriend that you've fallen in love with someone else.   
"Charles concentrate, I've located Erik and.."   
"why are you helping Erik?" Asked Charles his eyes falling in line with the floor not wanting to look anyone in the eyes.

The question seemed random, it seemed out of place and sure it was. Moria stopped what she was doing and stared at Charles.   
" what did you say?"   
"why are you helping Erik?" Repeated Charles, his hands gripping tightly around the arm rests of the wheelchair. He breathed in heavily thinking of why after all he had done, after nearly killing Moria would she now want to help him. Moria paused and bit her lip and as though this wasn't obvious enough she was holding a secret. The secret entered her mind after Cuba when the memories started to come back and soon the near death experience from Erik had left her heart cold and soon she too wants revenge. Like Raven she wants Erik gone but for that to happen Erik must die, no more pain on their part. She needed Charles to trust her and by doing so she will find Erik and kill him.   
"Charles I'm here because of you.. not him" she said before continuing on with the plans, how he was in Trask Industries and like The Pentagon he was held ten feet underground in a secure holding cell and yet it was stronger.

"should we call Peter" asked Logan leaning over the papers on the coffee table. The blueprints of the base was large, several feet ungrounded and many tunnels leading to verious secret passageways and some leading to nothing.   
"no, it's best for him not to get involved" said Charles moving closer to the plans and as they gathered ground with the boys chatting away Raven pulled Moria away to a corner.   
"so you want to kill him too?" Asked Raven in low whisper, her body l leaning against the wall.   
"how do you..."   
"I want to do the same... His hurt to many people now and..." She looked at Charles who was thinking hard about what to do, how to make Erik come home.   
"he hurt Charles too I know, will you help me?" Moria asked. Without even a second thought Raven agreed.   
"we need a deverson, someone who could be anyone at anytime..." Said Charles and then the thought hit them all.  
"will you..."  
"fine I'll do it but only for you Charles" Raven said before leaving the room. Charles smiled and gleamed at Moria.   
"I'm so glad you've forgiven Erik, he...he..."   
"he tried to kill me Charles"   
"yes but his changed, I know it, to become a better man"   
There was a pause again and the silence filled the room.

It hasn't been this silence since Erik left a little gap in his life. Something that can't be replaced.   
"he's not the better man, he is a monster you said so yourself" said Moria now walking away from the awkwardness the suffercated the air. When she disappeared from the room Charles told everyone to leave him alone and so they did without a word even from Logan.   
"maybe they are right, I'm being silly thinking he could fall in love with someone like him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Then there it was again the pain, the screaming, a gun shot fires. Erik's screams and Charles screams. The whole world screams. 


	14. Chapter 14

Erik screamed as they sent the whip down his back. He failed to move the coin. That bloody coin. He had lost the ability to do so even with rage or serenity. Nothing worked. He lets the tears roll down his swollen eyes, hurting both in and out without reasurance.   
"now, let's try this again you'll move that coin in a count to three.. you'll move this coin before someone else gets hurt" she said knowing that the serum works, the liquid inside is new nothing like it before as it's finally a cure. The cure. A cure to the mutant problem but this was a weak formula as it is a temporary weekness. She keeps injecting Erik with it for good measure making sure he soaks it all in but it sure does ware off and it soon becomes useless so she injects more and more until Erik vomits violently on the ground. Pathetic she would say, useless she would say, a monster she would say. With these words Erik wanted to disappear in a world unlike his own to be in his mother's arms so warm and delicate.   
"now move...the...coin" she said in deep breaths in between words that were synthesized with her punches on Erik's face and stomach.

Erik of course cried, for all men do and it wasn't without no shame. He was afraid and alone with no chances of escape, Erik had strengths but for a powerful man he had weaknesses too and dispite what he has done he was still human, to be hurt like everyone else, to be made a mockery of and teased by strangers. But he soon had enough courage to lift his arm once more and the coin but it didn't move he struggled and struggled but nothing happened and everything came back, it always does.   
"okay that will do" she said sending in guards to take Erik roughly by the arms as he collapsed into them. Without compliant he let them take him away for at least the holding cell was better than this, anything but this.

Charles knew what was happening and time was slowly melting away, wasting away from their lives as he sat there doing nothing. He cried, cried wanting Erik home, in his arms comforting him, keeping him safe. Nothing could hurt more than what they were doing to him for he was now weak and alone without him. He wheeled himself out and there he had meet Moria, her hands filled with the files and blueprints.  
"you want any help with those?" He asked carefully chosing his words well.   
"um sure thank you Charles"   
"no problem" he said before taking the files from her hands before noticing something odd in the pile. He tried to look but Moria was too close so he gave him some space before him and Moria and as he did some pressed his fingers to his temple and froze the scene.

Moria went still and it was safe now to open the files, he knows he shouldn't but the curiousity was growing on him and he couldn't help it. He carefully took the file and opened it and what was inside horrified Charles making him want to scream again. Inside was photos and descriptions of a diary entry of progress and the name written on the top was written in faint writing but it was still visible. The name _Erik Magnus Lehnsheer_ was scribbled on the page and below it read:

_The Mutant vaccine: The Cure for the Mutant Problem._

These words made his heart hurt, breaking it as he decided to read on. There he had read:

_Subject contained at base- injected one vile of the cure in arm._

He read on.

_Subject beaten and tortured to see effects of mutantions.. to see if he reacted through rage and pain.. nothing._

He reads on.

_Subject manipulated, disorientated by the blood loss. He is treated with serenity. Uses a simulation of a man named Charles Xavier. Uses his love for him to hurt him.. nothing._

_Cure added into his system very two hours. Test successful._

Charles barely moved in his seat as he thought of the reasons why he was screaming and now he knows. He was the stupid one for he loves Erik and he means it and now this was happening, first they were after Raven but now this..   
"oh god Erik I'm sorry darling, I'm so sorry" he said before placing the file back and returning Moria to her rightful place.   
"we should get going now, well let's go" he said and Moria was in bewilderement as he wheeled himself with Moria by his side. He didn't speak and Moria didn't either as they went across the blue hallway and out of sight. Charles still hasn't forgotten. He never forget someone he loves. Never Erik.


	15. Chapter 15

  
It was another day and another hour of torment as Erik was now in a sleepy state, his hands tied behind his back and a mouth guard around his mouth stopping him from talking. He was injected by the cure withering in pain before he blackedout again, he awoke not too long to realise he was back in the room but this was familiar, that he knew this place where he had called his home.  
"where.. where am I?" He asked and had realised the mouth guard had disappeared and his hands were freed. He grunted from the pain on his neck but that was about it, he had not known what was happening. Something in the distance came very clear to him, something that was closer to him than he thought. There in the far corner was Charles his legs working and his hair now trimmed like they were before.  
"C..Charles..?"  
"yes Erik it's me" he said getting closer to him, his body walking the same steps. He walked with the same stride but what was strange was the way he talked. It wasn't him. Not again.

Charles moved closer to him his hands reaching him and he took them, closing his distance between them. Charles smiled and sat down next to him his arms around his shoulders pulling him into a hug, then there's that whisper in his ear, a cold hard voice. A cruel one.  
"you are a monster. No one loves you. People fear you"  
Tears flooded his eyes, the pain, the hurt was all too much. The sound of his voice was a knive through his heart as he tried to focus on the words that he said.  
"they aren't true, they were never true"  
Thought Erik as he pulled his knees up to his chest, his chin resting on his knee caps.  
"oh but my friend they are true and you know it" Charles said before a sharp pain entered him again. He had blacked out the hall disappearing and so was Charles, he only remembers his touch which was odd becuase it wasn't him, he didn't dare to think of who else it could be. Erik soon woke up now his eyes diluted and glassy, he arose once more and a voice in his head now.

"We have turned more of different approach, you will now attack Washington, Trask will be there understand?" Said the female voice,her voice echoing in his mind. His grinned slight and he didn't know why he was grinning but he did it any way. He soon heard himself lagugh and had laughed some more as he approached the the exit of his prison. He had outstretched his arms and had almost felt the metal as it hummed slightly until it didn't. There was barely a hum now and he frowned at the lost of his abilities as he was baffled by the sudden realisation of how it didn't work. What wasn't it working?.   
"oh I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that you are still under the cure, no powers for you" she said in a curel laugh and then the door clicked and with no control of his own he walked forward.

Trask walked into the building his glasses straight on his nose as he walked in long strides.  
"where is the mutant now?" He asked and his firm voice echoing the glass walls and ceiling. The receptionist at the front desk eyed Trask carful but ignored the signs as she pointed out the holding cell that would be Erik's own; Trask smiled and walked towards that direction and with one swift turn of the corner Trask was Raven in matter of minutes.  
"down Block 6, down the hall to your right" she whispered through a ear piece. Hank responded.  
"good, we'll be sending Moria with Charles and Logan, Raven just standby"  
"okay"

Moria pushed Charles with Logan by their side as they entered the building.  
"escuse me but do you have authorisation to enter these building" said the reseptionist.  
"oh I'm Moria MacTaggert, an agent from the CIA, I was asked by Mr Trask for an interview and I've brought along Professor Charles Xavier to talk about his Sentinal Program" She said calmly her hands gripping tightly around the hand bars of the wheelchair. The lady at the desk eyed them all especially at Logan and with sustlity she jestered to press the lockdown button under their desk but Charles stopped her.  
_"I won't do that if I were you"_ he minded, fingers up to his temple. She back away and pointed to where he was and said their thank you's and left in the direction.

They walked along and when they reached the corner Raven stepped forward and smiled.  
"so how did I do?" She asked gleaming.  
"you did wounderfully" replied Charles not looking at his sister. Raven frowned a little and barely moved forward but lagged behind in small steps. They made twist and turns as they flooded in and out through the long passageways until they reached a heavily guarded door and with all in held breaths they watched at it slide open to reveal the unexpected.  
"Erik...?"


	16. Chapter 16

Erik stood there with his hair mattered and his eyes diluted of colour. He breathed in irregular sharp breaths as he stared at Charles and Charles alone. Charles was about to ask what was happening when Erik ran pass them not caring what dangers laid ahead of them as he stumbled through the corridors swerving through the hallways as he escaped. His departure had felt them bewildered especially Charles who couldn't understand what had happened.  
"what was that?" Asked Charles his eyes staring to where Erik had gone.  
"we don't know, but someone has to take him back... I knew this was a waste of time" complained Raven, her hair crossed and Moria too had nodded in tune with Raven's remark. For Logan he just stared blankly not knowing what to do with this situation.  
"we must following him,we must.. " Charles barely spoke the rest of his words when Logan was on his way, he ran from where he was and sprinted towards the hallways catching up to

Erik hadn't gotten far only had reached the reseption area before several guards caught him off balance. Logan joined into to out of breath, his claws out and ready when ever it is approved of, he had taken down most of the gurads and held tightly onto Erik's arm.  
"Get. Off. Me" Erik grunted as the mixed feeling of anger, frustration and fear rises from his own heart. Tears began to drop down from his eyes, his lips trembling and for a minute or so Logan thought he saw Erik's mouth read 'help me'. Upon the astonishment and daze Logan had let go and leaving Erik to dash our of the door and out of sight. When returning to Charles they had made a quick getaway through an opening next door where Hank met them as they all got into the car and drove back to the mansion.

They journey dragged on and in the mist of the chaos Charles looked desperately out of the window.  
"We've got to find him.. we've got to, he's out there.. we've got to.." said Charles but the car jerked to a stop and there turned a fustrated Hank.  
"No! No more Charles, it's over. He's gone, he isn't that better man you want him to be, we are tired and are still feared"  
Hank breathed in heavily as he gripped the stirring wheel tightly. Charles sighed deeply and closed his eyes, the memories were flooding back, they were all coming back. He remembers it so well, he loved every minute of it and it was so good.

_Charles sat down by the living room baring a book on his lap and with this the idea was all to really as he smiled as Erik came through the door._  
_"are you okay Charles? The children are ready for you" he said calmly, his eyes shining bright as ever._  
_"I'm alright, and I'm not feeling it to day, why don't you just ask Raven or.. I'll be there in a minute don't worry" replied Charles as he stopped putting his book down on the other side of the sofa._

_Charles had asked Erik to sit down for a little chat. He had always admired Erik's company and Raven's or Moria's company were too good it just wasn't the same. Moria was to boring and Raven was too much of the gossip but both are wounderful people but the constant company was rough._  
_"what is it?" Asked Erik as he took his place on the sofa._  
_"well.. do you think Moria loves me?"_  
_The expression on Erik's face fell and he stopped looking at Charles in the eyes._  
_"hey, what's wrong?" Asked Charles as he placed a hand on his shoulders._  
_"it's nothing, it's nothing..I need to go" he said before getting up and leaving but Charles had already done it, he entered his mind and found what was he looking for._  
_"I love you Charles and I mean it, I really love you but it looks like you've found someone else to that job for you"_  
_Charles let go and had hung his mouth open for a bit before speaking._  
_"you really love me?"_  
_Erik said nothing at first but soon swallowed his fears to finally say something._  
_"yeah, I do. Since that day you saved me I knew I wasn't alone, I was loved, I was always loved" he admitted._

_Charles moved closer to him, his body nearing him as he placed a hand on Erik's cheek and smiled._  
_"I love you too" and then he pulled Erik's face towards his own and had kissed him on his own lips. It was marvlous, the kiss was exceptional the way that the heat from Erik's lips met his and the touch was just beautiful._  
_"what about Moria?" Asked Erik wrapping his arms around Charles' waist._  
_"I was only testing you, to see if you really loved me" he said back as he begged to be kissed some more. They kissed and kissed and kissed. They had kissed so much that they hadn't noticed that they students came in watching them with Moria and Raven by their sides. Their faces all dropping, Alex laughing with Darwin and Sean with Raven and Angel smirking and Moria's face turning redish from the embarssment._  
_"I will never leave you, you understand?" Whispered Charles kissing Erik lightly on the cheek._  
_"I know that, that's why I will always love you"_  
_"you promise?"_  
_"I promise"_  
_They held hands as they walked away watching the surprise faces of the crowd around them._

Charles was pulled back to reality as they all stared at him with disbelief and the fear of losing Erik had chocked his heart.  
"just drive Hank, just drive home"  
And so Hank drove back, his body tense and shaken but he did what he was told without any questions needed. He nor the others said nothing and Charles only turned his mind back to Erik, back to the one who loved him more then anyone else. He loves Erik and that's the truth.

 


	17. Chapter 17

It was only a few days later that they talked Charles was angered by the words that Hank spoke,angered by the harshness that came out of his mouth. Charles went to Cerebo after having a verbal argument with Moria and Raven; he sighed and rubbed his eyes from the triedness that consumed him. He placed the helmet back on his head and switched on his mind focusing on his Erik. He focused hard and woundered round in his mind locating the voice of his lover but there wasn't any and had spent most of his time woundering and thinking but still there was nothing.   
"where are you Erik?" Charles had whispered, his breath cooling in the air around him.

He closes his eyes asking for nothing as he held his breath wanting to hold onto Erik one last time but there was nothing at first and this scared him.   
"Charles?" A voice finally brought down his barriers as it took over his mind, the sound of his mad voice echoing inside his head wanting to unleash the power that he had held down for so long.   
"Erik.. Erik please, please come home" Charles pleaded but all was rejected by a harsh voice.   
"no Charles, you done enough and now look what they have done to me?.." replied Erik with a growl his brows in a frown. Charles sent a single tear down his face as he closed his eyes and imagined Erik's pain.   
"I'm so sorry Erik, I'm in the wrong and I'm just scared.. please Erik come home, home to me" Charles pleaded once more as he continued to keep his eyes shut.

Charles has a clear image of where Erik was and he was definitely on his way to Washinton a place where he can destroy Trask this time. No more pain. Peace at last.   
"please.. killing Trask won't bring you peace"   
There was a pause.   
"you said that the last time.. it doesn't work Charles... Not get out of my head!" She shouted, the pain increasing and pushing out the goodness from Erik.   
"I could kiss you" he thought to himself blocking out Erik's thoughts so he wouldn't hear.   
"Erik I love.."   
"I know, you love Moria now, there's no need to explain, goodbye Charles" said Erik as he faded from Charles mind.   
"I love you" said Charles a little too late as he sat there in his wheelchair his face buried on his hands crying desperately in grief. He was being stupid and he knows it. He let out a sigh and removed the helmet as he headed but to the others.

Moria, Raven and Logan sat in the kitchen drinking their drinks quietly as they made their way through the events of that day but they knew the reason for the lack of conversation.   
"I should have known, we shouldn't have gone there" said Raven angered her drink spilling from the rim of the cup. She stared at the lot of them as they all stared not at each but anywhere eyes for that matter.   
"You know what we'll go to Washington, Charles doesn't need to know" Raven continued and it was this that she had gotten their attention.   
"I don't think that's a good idea"   
"And why not?"   
"Becuase he won't like it, you know Charles" Logan replied his beer bottle almost empty. Raven glared at him with anger but neither the lest she had already hatched the plan, her eyes beaming carefully at the trail of Moria's gaze.   
"You know what I'm coming with you" Moria said bringing the last of her tea before standing by Raven's side.

Raven folded her arms and had smiled triumphantly at Logan her smile growing as Logan shook his head.   
"We're off to see Hank, see ya Howlett" she announced before leaving with Moria trailing her side. Moria and Raven had gotten to the lower levels of the mansion, their footsteps quite and still as they went to the launch room where Hank was busy working on the jet plane he had always wanted to build.   
"Hank we need your help" shouted Raven her voice echoing in the open space around them. He looked up waving over to the two women by the entrance.   
"What is it?"   
"We are going to Washington" replied Raven.   
"Wait.. Washington? You cant be serious right,I mean he's there, he's a dangerous man" replied Hank his palms and face swearing from the growing heat.   
"Please Hank, for us and if not for Charles, thank about Charles and how safer it would be without Erik" said Moria her body moving forward leaning towards Hank. Hank sighed and was defeated by their voices and for the sake of Charles.   
"Okay, but Charles mustn't know, he will find us"   
"I know and of course he won't know... Deal?"   
"Sure" replied Hank as they shook hands and they were away with Charles no knowing what they could be up to, of what dangers lies in store for Erik Lehnsherr.


	18. Chapter 18

The danger lies between them and him only and for once Erik knew what he was up against. His mind still in control of someone else and no one seemed to have noticed the deed that he laid himself on. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice, the instructions were very clear. He carefully had taken control of Washington and forced his way in, trapping everyone in his path and with the sentinals at his side they stood no chance but as the destruction continues Erik is unaware of the fate that he had lead himself upon.   
"you know what to do, you know what you want, now destroy them all" the voice commanded and he followed. Meanwhile, Raven, Moria and Hank were heading his way, their minds all set and in engaged in stopping Magneto.   
"when we find him he will get what he deserve" said Raven the plan conducted in her mind. Moria nodded in agreement as they speeded towards Washington.

Charles entered the room with anger and sadness in his mind and heart. His head low and his eyes in tears. He had raised his head when he saw that Moria and Raven were no longer there. The one person only in the dinning area was Logan and all he was doing was taking his forth bottle of deer and downing it until it's empty.   
"where's Raven and Moria?" asked Charles his eyes wondering where the two ladies could have wondered too.   
"they.. they went to Washington with Hank. they've gone after Erik" he answered.   
"WHAT? But.. but they can't.. we have to go after them, it's not save for either rod them" he answered back and with out complaint Logan lowered his bottle and went with the professor. They flew to Washington DC trying to catch up with the trio and as they flew Charles grew fustrated, his mind collapsing again as the thought of either Raven, Hank or Moria could get hurt was high especially Erik. He can't imagine Erik getting hurt, not in this way for if either of them kills Erik their future will shift and he doesn't want that.

Raven, Hank and Moria had landed in Washington in time as they hurried their way to where Erik was.   
"remember what the plan was, and if we are successful than we will celebrate tonight" said Raven and the smiles that crepted into Moria and Hank's mouths were all she needed to be satisfied. However, as they continued with their journey Hank didn't understand it anymore, he didn't want to harm Erik and yes he hated Erik for all he has done but killing him would be going too far. But disagreeing with Raven wasn't the opinion. For a few moments he thought of Charles and about his feelings and about what he said in the car ride home to which he rethought about the plan as a whole.

Erik was high in the air now. his arms outstretched as he waved in more sentinels into the open space. He slowly decended back tomtje ground and screamed towards the remaining audiences. He spoke load and clear, and as he took control his turned the cameras towards him.   
_"You built these weapons to destroy us. Why? Because you are afraid of our gifts. Because we are different. Humanity has always feared that which is different. Well, I am here to tell you... to tell the world... you are right to fear us. We are the future. We are the ones who will inherit this earth. And anyone who stands in our way... will suffer the same fate as these men... you see before you. Today was meant to be a display of your power. Instead I give you a glimpse... of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours. Let this be a warning to the world. And to my mutant brothers and sisters out there... I say this. No more hiding. No more suffering. You have lived in the shadows... in shame and fear for too long. Come out. Join me. Fight together in a brotherhood of our kind. A new tomorrow... that starts today"_

The speak was long and it was hard on his brain to master but he did it anyway and as he addressed the world the trio had arrived through the location and second came chase and Logan. The lot of them stared at Erik but they couldn't wait any longer as raven had stopped a abandoned gun laying on the ground and picked it up and while Erik was distracted she shouted.   
"HEY!"   
"Mystique?" Erik said but he barley mustered it and as though of change of heart she moved closer but not in Erik's direction but that of Trask. she aimed the gun towards her enemy and a finger to.the trigger. Charles watched in horror as he tried to muster the energy to stop her but something else happened for as he tried to moved a inch closer Erik felt his hand shake and soon caused a support beam to come crashing down Charles path. Charles didn't have time to wheel himself out only to fall down the other side causing the object to repair him.   
"NO!" screamed the lot of them including Erik on the inside. Erik soon raised his hand again and flung Logan back a few feet and just as Hank ran after him, his blue form showing through he too was flung over with a Sentinal at their trail. Luckily Hank swerved the Sentinal getting away from his way.

During that moment was when Raven decided to change her mind, to go back to her original plan and that's what she did. She was going to do something that no one has dared to do and once it finished they could go back to being happy again, no more suffering, no more pain, no more war and most of all no more Erik for a world without him seems to be a better option.


	19. Chapter 19

Raven didn't turn the gun on Trask which was a relief for all of them and Charles smiled for what a proud moment it was for he knew she would come back, back home to them. But the celebrations were put on hold as a sudden twist of her body as she aimed at Erik despite Erik's ability to stand. Raven didn't know the extent of the Lucy did to him but she fired anyway, her mind no longer in control of Charles.

The bullet flew through the air it's plastic casing heading towards the broken man. Erik would have moved out of the way but the fare was not on his side so he closed his eyes only hearing the sound of the bullet zooming pass. He groaned in pain and collapsed on the ground and everything went still. Silence. Charles eyes quickly widened with worry as he saw Raven move towards Erik. She knelt down and whispered something in his ear. Charles couldn't hear what she was saying but he did see what she had done, knowing what Raven could do.

She pulled the helmet off Erik's head and dropped it by her side. She rushed over to Hank and together they lifted the support beam off Charles.   
"it's over. This war is over, he can't tear ous part ever again" said Raven looking back at where Erik still laid. Charles said nothing as Hank and Raven took his arms and slung them over their shoulders.   
"bring me to Erik," said Charles. Hank and Raven looked at each other with concern in their eyes.   
"but Charles.." started Raven but Charles kept on repeating those words over and over again. Raven despite her efforts Charles pushed on forward so they finally helped. Trask, the President and spectators all just stared at the three mutants kneeled down the man who was thought to have killed the former president.

Erik could barely breathe, the bullet had entered sideways but the damage was unknown. He did feel a cold hand on his own weak hand and another around his neck. He wanted to say something but only tears escaped instead. It was Charles who held him in his arms.  
"leave us alone," said Charles and both Hank and Raven complied with his words. Charles stared at Erik for a while his hand slowly stroking Erik's hair now leading in a gentle kiss on his forehead.   
"you stupid git, you like trouble don't you?" Cried Charles laughing as it mixed with tears in his eyes. Charles leaned Erik's body closer moving his hand further down.

Erik smiled and squeezed Charles' hand. He too laughed but just a little bit.   
"I do love trouble" Erik muttered his eyes unfocused but trying to meet Charles' gaze. Charles couldn't forgive Erik but he couldn't let him die either.   
"stay with me won't you?" Whispered Charles his free hand stroking his face, his fingers touching his cheek, his cold, place cheek. Erik smiled.   
"don't you worry, I'll stay" replied Erik with the same hush tone in his voice. For a little longer Charles moved his hand trying to stop the bleeding and while he did so he leaned down and kissed Erik on the lips.This eased his pain.

The spectators just watched either in shock or disgusted by the display before them. Raven and Hank hang their mouths wide open, they couldn't believe in such action for it was because of Erik that Charles his ability to stand. But no matter what the hey though Charles kissed Erik and Erik kissed back, to them it was like Cuba all over again but this time it's Erik whose broken and Charles in the one holding him in his arms. When they stopped kissing Erik smiled, a hand wiping away his tears before saying those three words that Charles thought he'll never hear again.   
"I love you"

Erik closed his eyes and the hand that had gripped onto Charles' own losses and as though it was a sign Charles placed his on Erik's chess and heard nothing. Not a single heartbeat. Charles cried and cried until a hand was on his shoulders. Raven.   
"it's time to let go"   
She was right and with one final kiss goodbye, he nodded. Charles couldn't save Erik but probably it was for the best but oh what a future would it be without Erik.


	20. Epilogue

Logan wakes up, his head still panicking but the bright light told him everything he needed to know, that everything was back to normal. He got up and felt the sun on his face, he walked and out of the door and had seen a young boy run past and smile fell on his upon his lips. He carried on walking turning a corner and seeing Rouge and Bobby walking hand in hand and he smiled again and she too smiled back. He turned again and saw Kitty teaching a lesson just as Hank had walked pass all grown up and blue.  
"well-done furball" he chuckled at the thought as he continued on, he reached the stairs seeing a very familiar face. Strom. Logan smiled than something else has caught his eyes. Jean. Oh, how he loved Jean and she's.. she's alive.  
"Jean?" Logan questioned as he walked down the stairs.  
"Hello, Logan" Jean smiled, her red hair smooth and fair as always. Before Logan could reply another familiar voice entered the room.  
"Logan, I thought I told you still say away from my girl"  
Logan chuckled.  
"Hello Scott," said Logan with a little laughter in his voice.

Logan despite his dislike for Scott Summers he was glad to have him back.  
"well he's in there, you alright Logan?" Said Jean.  
"yeah I'm alright" replied Logan as he entered the room. Jean smiled leading Scott away to another room. Logan walked further into the office and to his surprise that the Professor wasn't alone.  
"Professor... Mystique, she's..."  
Charles didn't answer Logan nor dis he stops staring outside, not looking away from the window but smiled.  
"you did it Lo, an," said Charles softly. Logan nodded, he sat across the room from Raven. Logan stared at Raven for a while and she too stared back.  
"tell me, Logan, what was it like when you lost Jean?" Said, Charles, his forehead leaning against the glass. Logan heard raven murrmer in a confused way and turned to face her brother.  
"I think I'll leave you two alone," said Raven before turning to Logan.  
"good to see you," said Raven before leaving, closing the door behind her. Logan looked back at the Professor.  
"well, it felt as though... As though" Logan tried hard to remember, to remember what happened but his memory seemed black at that moment.  
"I don't know"  
Charles smiled, a weak smile as he let a single tear fall down his face.  
"actually... It felt as though.. as though..."  
"as though something inside of you was missing," said Charles and Logan together. Charles turned around to see Logan and for Logan, it was the same face as he remembered but Charles thought differently. Erik's gone. No more fighting. Peace at least. But Erik is dead and so was his heart.  
"Professor, what was Mystique doing here?" Asked Logan. Charles wheeled himself closer to Logan.  
"I was forgiving Raven for something she did a long time ago"

_Charles, Raven and Hank went home back to the mansion without Erik._  
_"I'll go back and sort everything out with the president and deal with Trask- to deal with Erik," Hank said weakly as he smiled at them before leaving. Charles looked out the window of his office not wanting to look at Raven._  
_"Charles please I was only trying to-"_  
_"what did you say to him?"_  
_"but Charles.."_  
_"no, Raven tell me, please" cried, Charles. Raven gave up and sighed, she-shed him what he needed to know._  
_"you. You caused all this, you broke Charles, you threatened everyone, you tried to kill me. Charles doesn't deserve you, he deserves better"_  
_Charles soon cried harder, he cried into his hands, for Erik did deserve love, how at his body moment he had learnt to forgive him, always._  
_"you lied"_  
_"yes I did and yet he still loved you," she said. "I better go and check out what happened to that Logan guy, goodbye Charles"_  
_"goodbye Raven"_  
_Raven left Charles alone, his eyes filled with tears his eyes still staring out of the window._  
_"I want you by my side, we are lovers you and I," Charles thought. "I love you too"_

Logan and Charles stared in silence for a while before Charles spoke again.  
"anyway Logan, enough about me, what about you. what's the last thing you remember?" Charles said smiling wondering what would Erik say.


End file.
